


This Time Last Year

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Blanket Permission, Community: schmoop_bingo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Tub, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Romance, Schmoop, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has Plans, and nothing Sam says is going to change them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Last Year

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the schmoop_bingo prompt: “anniversary.”

Gabriel’s waiting for Sam when he trudges into the motel room covered in slime. “Hey, Sammy.”

Sam groans. “Gabriel, I just got thrown into a tree in the middle of a swamp by something that looked like the Creature from the Black Lagoon. All I want is to shower and fall in bed. I don’t want sex.”

Gabriel frowns. He’d let Sam go on the hunt, since it really was an easy job, and he didn’t want him bitching about how the thing was killing people and he should be going after it while they were together. But apparently Sam’s totally forgotten what day it is, and that stings, classic movie monsters notwithstanding, especially given how commitment-shy Gabriel had been in the beginning. Sam had been the one who’d wanted to “define their relationship,” and now today might as well be any other day.

So he decides to ignore Sam’s protests. He figures what he’s got planned will be better than recuperating in a shitty motel room, anyway.

He snaps his fingers and transports them to the place he’s set up. It’s a huge bathroom, with a hot tub big enough for four people sunk into the floor. There’s violin music coming from somewhere, and rose petals floating in the water. What? He can be romantic if he wants!

Sam, cleaned of slime, stares around him. “What is all this?”

“I thought we could spend the evening together.”

Sam opens his mouth, stops, then covers his face with both hands. “Shit.”

“Happy anniversary, Sammy,” Gabriel says softly.

“I…Gabriel, I’m…shit, I’m sorry! I forgot.”

“You were busy. Don’t worry about it.” He tries not to sound upset, but Sam picks up on it anyway.

“No, you went to the trouble of setting all this up, and I was a total bastard. I’m sorry.”

“Well, maybe you were a little bit of a bastard,” Gabriel says, grinning, and Sam relaxes. “But why are we sitting here angsting? You got thrown into a tree, you must be sore!”

Sam nods and shucks off his clothes, moaning as he sinks into the hot water. “I knew there was a reason I liked you.”

Gabriel grins and joins him.

***

Sam’s almost asleep, his head lolling against the side of the tub. Gabriel’s sitting in front of him, so the jets hit Sam’s muscles. “Hey, don’t fall asleep on me.”

Sam shakes himself awake. “Was I? Sorry?”

“No big deal,” Gabriel says, handing him a glass.

Sam peers at it, his brow wrinkling. “Champagne?”

Gabriel laughs. “Of course not! Because, A) Winchesters have no taste, and B) I know you’re on the wagon.”

“I’m not an alcoholic!” Sam protests.

“You might as well be, the way you stay away from the stuff. Relax. It’s sparkling cider.”

Sam takes a sip and raises his eyebrows. “It’s good.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Remind me to introduce you to some of the finer things in life sometime.”

“This looks fine enough to me,” Sam says, his arm snaking around Gabriel.

Gabriel conjures another glass and holds it up. Sam clinks his glass and says, “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary, Sammy.” Gabriel could have done this on any number of days. The anniversary of their first kiss, or the first time they’d had sex, or the day they’d told someone else they were together (or rather the day someone, namely a certain clueless little brother, had walked in on them). But this was the day he’d first told Sam he loved him and meant it, the first day he’d acknowledged that their relationship was more than just sex. All the other days had led up to that. “Love you.”

Sam smiles, and pulls his head around for a kiss. “Love you too.”


End file.
